Hopefully Ever After
by Serenity MoonSinger
Summary: Set after the end of the game. Reuniting the two worlds may have solved some problems, but it causes others. How will the formerly separate worlds coexist peacefully?
1. The Worlds Reunited

Okay, this is a belated author's note, so there's a bit of redundant stuff that I stuck on the author's note on the next chapter before I figured out how to change old chapters.

Semi-Standard Disclaimer: The main charecters and settings belong to Namco and are not mine. However, the particular way the two worlds are smooshed together, and many of the secondary charecters, are mine, so on the off chance anyone wants to borrow them, please credit me.

Warnings: This fic is rated T, mostly for language and sex (implied, and discussed in a non-explicit manner).

* * *

Lloyd fought back a sigh as the meeting dragged on into it's third hour. Somehow, he had thought that simply defeating Mithos, restoring the true form of the world, and replanting the Great Seed would be enough to save the world, that everything would become better.

But, as it turned out, life was far from being that easy. Reuniting the two worlds may have solved the problem of mana, but it brought a host of new problems as well. While the old cites, the cites that had existed since the Ancient War, were back in their original positions, the same could not be said for the more recent settlements. Thus, while Meltokio and Sybak were located on the continent of Tethe'alla, and Asgard and Triet on the continent of Sylvarant, the rest of the towns of both worlds were strewn across the two continents with no regard for allegiance. Iselia remained on Sylvarant, but Luin, Hima, and Izoold had somehow wound up on Tethe'alla, and numerous tiny hamlets from Tethe'alla were now located in Sylvarant.

The people of both worlds were in a panic. None of them had known what was going on. That had been mostly remedied within a few days- news traveled quickly when the news-bringers have Rheairds- but the general populace was still rather worried. Just because they knew what had happened did not mean they weren't worried about what was going to happen next. Thanks to the mixing of the worlds, most people had strange new neighbors to get used to, not to mention entirely different landscapes. And so, three days after the defeat of Mithos, the King of Tethe'alla had called this meeting.

"I think, then, we can entirely rule out the possibility of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla having separate governments," said the king, bringing Lloyd's attention back to the conversation. Raine had come to this conclusion within twenty minutes of the meeting starting, and her reasoning seemed sound, not that Lloyd knew much about politics. With the populations of the two worlds mixed between the two continents, separate governments would put much of the population of Sylvarant under Tethe'alla control and vice versa. Besides, Sylvarant had no central government to speak of. Her words, though, were the words of a half-elf, and held little sway amongst the human leaders of the two worlds, particularly Tethe'alla. Lloyd had given a rousing speech on the necessity of treating half-elves as equals about two and a half hours ago. It had been largely ignored, and the time since had been spent arguing about whether, indeed, Sylvarant and Tethe'alla should be united under a single government. Town leaders of Sylvarant like Pietro and Neil were wary of being under Tethe'alla rule. Many Tethe'allian nobles saw the situation as a chance to gain power: some wanted to rule over Sylvarant (claiming that their greater resources would be a boon to the struggling cities), and some, who's land lay on the continent of Sylvarant, saw separate government as an opportunity to break away from Tethe'alla. There were probably some other factions with other motives and goals, but Lloyd had ceased paying attention long ago.

"So, then, shall Tethe'alla rule Sylvarant?" asked one of the nobles who's name Lloyd had forgotten.

Neil gritted his teeth. "The people of Sylvarant will not be dominated by a foreign power."

Regal addressed the king. "Perhaps the cities of Sylvarant could retain autonomy in local affairs, while owing allegiance to Your Majesty and accepting your rule inter-city matters. Of course, in that case, they would also have to have proper representation here in Meltokio."

The king frowned. "That could potentially be acceptable."

Pietro nodded. "An arrangement like that... I think the people of Luin would be content with it, though of course I cannot accept any arrangement on their behalf without discussing it first."

"I dunno," put in Zelos. "It seems to me that what with the two worlds thrown together like they are, people are gonna have to learn to live together and not think of themselves as separate, with different rules and stuff."

"A fine point, Chosen," said a young blond-haired noble. Lloyd vaguely remembered that before he'd been arguing for separate rule by continents.

Zelos shot him a grin. "Thanks, Arin. So anyway, autonomy is cool and all, but I don't think we should always be treating Sylvarant and Tethe'alla differently. I mean, sure, right now Sylvarant's one big backwater, but a couple generations from now who's gonna know the difference, right?"

The Sylvarant representatives looked a little annoyed at Zelos's comments about Sylvarant being a backwater, but nobody said anything.

"Uniting the people of the worlds is not just a matter of politics" said one of the priests of the Tethe'alla Church of Martel. "The Chosen is right, however. We must encourage the people of Tethe'alla and Sylvarant to see themselves as a single people, united. That is the only path to peace."

There were general noises of both agreement and dissent around the table. until the king spoke. "Uniting the people is the first step to a peaceful united rule, yes. Perhaps an alliance marriage of representatives of the two worlds is in order."

Princess Hilda bowed her head. "I am willing to do my duty, of course."

A man sitting next to the king frowned. "Princess Hilda is the logical choice to represent Tethe'alla. But what of Sylvarant? As we have discussed, the towns have little allegiance to each other; how can the mayor of a single town represent the whole?"

"The only person in Sylvarant who the whole of Sylvarant looks up to," put in Phaidra. "is the Chosen of Mana."

Colette looked up sharply. "Me?" she squeaked.

Arin smirked. "Well, unless you plan on marrying the female Chosen of Sylvarant to your lovely daughter, Your Majesty, perhaps you should choose a different representative of Tethe'alla."

"Indispensable advice, Lord Couglier," said the king with a hint of sarcasm. "Well, if the representative of Sylvarant is to be the Chosen of Sylvarant, perhaps the representative of Tethe'alla should be the Chosen of Tethe'alla."

The Tethe'allian priest smiled. "Of course! What could be a more fitting union than a marriage between the Chosen of each world!"

"Woah, woah woah!" Zelos said, "You know the whole "Chosen" thing is meaningless, right? I mean, Cruxis made it all up, it's not... I mean..."

"It's not meaningless to the people of Sylvarant" said Phaidra.

"Nor the people of Tethe'alla" said the priest.

"And I note you still seem fond of the power your position holds," said the king mildly.

Just then, the clock struck noon. "I think this meeting has continued long enough for now. We shall reconvene tomorrow." said the king abruptly. With that, he stood up and left the chamber, followed by his attendants and by Princess Hilda.

Dozens of conversations started almost immediately, melding into an unintelligible background babbling as people left. As soon as Lloyd had stood up, Colette was beside him.

"Um," said Lloyd intelligently.

"Yeah." said Colette. "Um, Lloyd? Would you go on a walk with me for a little bit?"

"Sure."

They quickly found an unoccupied bench in the garden. They sat for several minutes in companionable silence.

Colette spoke. "This is kind of weird."

"What, that they want you to marry Zelos? I'll say it's weird."

"Yeah. I never ever expected something like this to happen. I never... I never expected to get married at all."

"What? Why not?"

"Lloyd, I'm the Chosen. I mean, I was. I mean... "

"Colette, being the Chosen is just part of that stupid system that Mithos made! We destroyed it, remember? It's all a fake, just like the rest of the Church of Martel!"

"Colette?"

"Lloyd... just because... Just because the Church was made by Cruxis, that doesn't make it fake. The Goddess is real! I mean, maybe she's not really named Martel, but she's still real! She lives in all of us! And people believe in the Church. It gives them hope. Even with the Giant Tree restored, people still need hope. And... And being the Chosen is part of that. Part of giving hope to the people. I know I don't have to sacrifice myself any more. But that doesn't mean I should abandon the people of Sylvarant!"

"Colette..."

"I know you're worried about me, but I'll be just fine. I promise!"

"I just... I just don't want being the Chosen to control your life anymore. You know? Why can't you just be Colette?"

"Lloyd... this IS who I am. I want to help people. I wouldn't be me if I wasn't helping Sylvarant."

"Do you really think marrying Zelos will help Sylvarant?"

"Maybe. Anyway, we haven't decided anything yet. We don't even know if everyone thinks it's a good idea."

"Mmmm, yeah."

Silence.

"Colette?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you mean, earlier, when you said you never expected to get married at all?"

"Oh. Well... I'm the Chosen."

"So?"

"Lloyd... I knew what would happen to me long before I started the journey of regeneration. I grew up knowing that... that I wouldn't come back from it, even if I succeeded."

"You knew, that long ago, and you just went along with it?"

"Colette, you've got to stop letting being the Chosen control your life! You don't have to sacrifice yourself anymore."

Colette giggled. "Lloyd, I'd hardly call marrying Zelos 'sacrificing myself'. But thank you. I know you're worried, but everything's going to be fine."

Just then, they heard the sound of footsteps coming up the path and fell silent. After a moment, Genis and Raine appeared from around the corner.

"Lloyd! Colette!" Genis exclaimed.

"Hi Genis, hi Professor," said Lloyd. "Wow, some meeting!"

"Mmm." said Raine. "Though I was disappointed that nothing was said on the position of half-elves."

"Hey, what about..."

Raine sighed. "Aside from what you said, Lloyd. I suppose I can see how the method of governing the two worlds takes precedence, but the issue must be addressed soon. Especially in Tethe'alla, half-elves are treated as scapegoats when things go wrong. The Sylvarant tales of Desians are only fueling the fires of hate."

"But that was Cruxis' fault! Don't humans realize that most half-elves aren't like that?" exclaimed Colette.

"Most humans are stupid," muttered Genis.

SLAP!

"Don't say things like that," said Raine.

"But Raine..."

"Anyway, Colette, I'm sure you must be startled, to say the least, by the turn the discussion took near the end."

"Uh, yeah. But it's okay." Colette smiled. "I'm glad to do what ever I can to help Sylvarant and Tethe'alla."

"Mmm. Well, we were about to return to Zelos's mansion."

"Oh, I guess we should come with you, then" said Lloyd.

They ran into Zelos on their way back to his mansion. He was, to nobody's surprise, talking to a young woman. She was wearing an elaborate dress and her dark brown hair was immaculately curled and styled. She looked vaguely familiar, Lloyd thought. Maybe she had been at the meeting.

"Of course! How could I deny anything to such a beautiful lady as yourself?" they could hear Zelos saying as they came into earshot.

"Thank you, Zelos. I'm sure that your words will have more weight with the King than those of my husband's."

"Yes, I... hey! Lloyd, bud!" Zelos said, as Lloyd came into his view.

"Hey Zelos."

"Lianna, this is Lloyd Irving, I'm sure you've heard of him by now. And Lloyd, this is the Baroness of Ardra, Lady Couglier."

"Charmed," said Lady Couglier, smiling graciously.

"Oh, Raine, my cool beauty!" Zelos said as the others caught up with Lloyd. "Genis!" He grinned. "How are... oh." A look of terror passed over his face. "Colette."

"Hi Zelos!" chirped Colette.

"Uh, Lianna, these are my friends Raine and Genis Sage, and, uh, this is Colette Brunel, the Chosen of Sylvarant. Guys, this is the Lady Couglier, the Baroness of Ardra."

Colette gave a little curtsey. "Pleased to meet you!"

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Chosen," said Lady Couglier. She nodded at the other two.

"Yeah, so, um, I'll be sure to talk to the king for you and stuff. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Indeed. Good day, everybody." Lady Couglier gave a radiant smile, kissed Zelos on the cheek, and walked off.

"Friend of yours?" asked Raine.

"Just one of my hunnies," grinned Zelos. "Come on, let's go."

"Hey Zelos, what was she asking you to talk to the king about?" asked Lloyd.

"Oh, yeah, so their land wound up over in Sylvarant. Actually, it's pretty close to Iselia now. Arin- that's her husband- wants more local control. Right now, there's a lot of laws that says what he can and can't do with his land and it's really getting on his nerves. So Lianna's asked me to push for autonomy for Tethe'alla settlements, as well as Sylvarant ones."

"So that's why he made such an apparent change in policy," mused Raine. "Being on Sylvarant now, he was pushing for a separate government to get away from Tethe'allain rule."

"Exactly so, oh beauteous Professor. But since now it looks like Sylvarant's gonna be under the control of Meltokio..."

"He's going for the next-best option," finished Raine. "I suppose most of the nobles have similar motives."

"Yeah, there's a bunch like Arin, who are content with what they've got but want more freedom. There's a lot more, though, that just want more power for themselves. Actually it's more complicated than that, but I'm really not the best person to explain, ya know? I'm no good at politics. Ah, here we are."

"You seem pretty good at politics to me!" said Lloyd as they entered Zelos's mansion.

"Yeah, well, I had to learn a certain amount of stuff just living here. Can't avoid it," said Zelos. "But I'm still not particularly good at it. I'd much rather just talk to my hunnies, ya know?"

"Which seems to involve a certain amount of politics itself, as we've seen," said Raine.

Zelos ignored her and flopped down on a sofa. "Hey guys, I dunno about you all, but I'm famished! Hey, Sebastian!"

The butler appeared at Zelos's side. "Yes, sir?"

"So what about lunch for all of us?"

"The cook has anticipated your return, sir, and you will find luncheon laid out in the dining room."

The conversation over lunch was dominated by Raine's musings about the fate of half-elves under various political configurations. Zelos and Colette avoided looking at each other as much as possible.

As they were finishing, Sebastian appeared in the dining room to announce a messenger's arrival for Raine. She got up and went to meet him, returning a few minutes later.

"So who was it?" asked Genis.

"There's a meeting of half-elves elsewhere in the city in a few minutes and they're requesting my presence. You may come too, Genis."

"What about me?" asked Lloyd.

Raine shook her head. "The meeting is for half-elves only, Lloyd. Perhaps I could ask for your inclusion in a later meeting, but I can't bring you along this time."

After Raine and Genis left, Lloyd, Colette, and Zelos sat around awkwardly for a few minutes, until Sebastian appeared again, this time announcing a messenger for Colette.

It turned out Phaidra had wanted her at a meeting of Church of Martel clergy. Colette left, leaving Lloyd and Zelos alone.

"Hey, Zelos?"Lloyd asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah?"

"...So, if Colette was invited to a meeting of the Church of Martel because she's the Chosen, why weren't you also asked?"

Zelos groaned. "Took you this long to come up with that question?"

"What? What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, Lloyd, that it's been at least five minutes since she left."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, like, didn't it occur to you that I'm also a Chosen before now?"

"Oh. Uh... I guess I sort of forgot."

Zelos sighed. "Yeah. It's not like I'm a very good Chosen, after all. Not like Colette."

"What? How can you say that?"

"Skip it. Don't try to console me like that, we both know perfectly well that Colette's, like, 10 times better than I am."

"Zelos, the whole idea of the Chosen is stupid! It was all made up by Cruxis, it's... it's..."

"Bullshit, yeah. Tell that to the people of Sylvarant. Tell that to the entire damned Church of Martel"

"Zelos..."

"Even with Cruxis gone, I'm still not free. I've still got all these guys trying to control my life. The Church still has so much power."

"...Do you really have to keep being the Chosen? I mean, can't you just do whatever you want? It's not like Cruxis is around anymore."

"Heh."

"What?"

"Cruxis may be gone, but do you see the Church of Martel collapsing?"

"Well..."

"Church still has power, I still have status, and there's nothing I can do to change that."

"You can't just give up that power?"

"No point. People will still try to control me. You know what I am? A symbol. One big, shiny symbol, and nobody's going to forget that."

"Well... can't you... I mean... hey, what about your sister?"

"Seles? What about her?"

"Can't she be the Chosen instead?"

"How? Cruxis isn't around anymore. Who's gonna come down with the wings and the trumpets and announce, hey, new Chosen! I mean, unless Kratos and Yuan wanna come back from that big old rock in the sky..."

"Oh... Right..." Lloyd said. "Kratos..."

"Great, now I've gone and depressed both of us. This sucks."

"Yeah."

"And I'm probably gonna end up married to Colette at this rate. Me! Married!"

"Yeah, about that..."

"I shoulda expected it, really. They always make the Chosen get married to someone in the mana lineage. Just because Cruxis is gone, why should that change?"

"Huh? But now there's no.."

"Yeah, yeah," Zelos interrupted. "No more need for any Chosens, no need to continue the mana lineage, all that stuff. Sure. But now they're going about symbolism and alliances and hey, so I'm not being married off to produce special Chosen offspring, great. Instead, I get to be married off as a symbol to the people. Wonderful. Such a change."

"Sorry for rattling on like this. It just bothers me, ya know? And I mean, why should this be forced on Colette, too? It's not fair to her, either."

"Yeah, I know. I've talked to her, but she just keeps going on about how she wants to help Sylvarant."

"She's really serious about that, isn't she."

"Yeah."

"I don't understand her at all. How she can just.. just accept things like that." Zelos sighed. "No wonder the Church likes her better than me."

Just then, Sebastian entered the room. "My lord, your presence is requested at the cathedral in half an hour."

"What? I thought that only Colette was going!"

"Hey, wasn't it Phaidra specifically that asked her to come?" asked Lloyd. "Maybe she wanted to talk to her before the main meeting started!"

"Huh. So I guess the great Zelos Wilder still has some respect after all," Zelos mused.

"Indeed, sir."

"Well, Lloyd, sorry to leave you here like this, but I've got some ladies I should speak to before my afternoon is monopolized. Seeya round, bud!" With that, Zelos strode out the door, leaving Lloyd blinking after him.


	2. Idiots

Hey, look, an actual Author's Note! Forgot about that last chapter. It's been ages since I actually wrote any fanfiction, but Tales of Symphonia just kept eating my brain and it wouldn't go away. Anyway, standard disclaimer, the setting and most of the characters belong to Namco, not mine, blah blah blah. Arin and Lianna Couglier were made up by me though, so if for some reason you want to kidnap them for your own nefarious purposes please credit appropriately. They're not in this chapter but they'll show up again.

Oh, InuKratosStan, MoonCannon, thanks for your reviews. Since you asked about pairings, InuKratosStan, at this time, I have no plans for reciprocal romantic relationships. Well, unless you count Zelos/Colette. Also, there's unreciprocated crushes left and right, and there's Zelos... being Zelos. And some possible relationship attempts that end in disaster (well, they might not. I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise, now would I!). But no "pairings" per se.

* * *

At Sebastian's suggestion, Lloyd spent most of the afternoon practicing swordsmanship in the back courtyard. He was careful not to draw on the power of his Exsphere; he'd have to destroy it sooner or later, so he wanted to get used to working without it. Still, even without the Exsphere's power, his skills had improved quite a lot since that day that seemed so long ago, when Colette had received the Oracle. 

Slash, thrust, swing, guard. He fell into a rhythm fighting an imaginary enemy. Swing, turn, slash, WHAP!

Sheena grinned as Lloyd stared at his blocked sword. "How did you DO that?" he demanded.

She smirked.

"Coming out of nowhere, blocking my sword like that..."

"You've just got to be more alert," Sheena replied. "Can't expect to be some great fighter if you can't keep track of what's going on around you."

"Yeah... you're right... I just wasn't expecting anyone..." Lloyd blinked at her.

"Oh, like that's an excuse. You'd make a pretty lousy ninja, Lloyd."

"Hey!"

Lloyd put his swords away and they made their way over to a little stone bench sheltered by apple trees.

"So, uh, how have you been?" Lloyd asked awkwardly.

"Heh. How do you think? Mizuho's been going crazy keeping up with everything that's going on, and I'm now the official emissary from Mizuho to Meltokio _and_ to Sylvarant. Somehow the king got it into his head to make me the Tethe'allian emissary to Sylvarant, but..."

"But?"

"Well, it's a pretty silly idea, isn't it? Mizuho's a different culture from the rest of Tethe'alla. We were planning on moving to Sylvarant, before the worlds got united I mean. "

"Hey, isn't Mizuho on Sylvarant now anyway?"

"Well, yeah, exactly. We haven't got all that much in common with the rest of Tethe'alla, so it's silly to make us represent them, especially with everything all mixed up like it is. I wonder where the king came up with that idea, anyway."

"Uh... I think Zelos suggested it actually," Lloyd said hesitantly.

"He... Ugh! What an idiot!"

"Is he, really? I mean he seems a lot better at this politics stuff than me."

"Yeah, well, you haven't grown up with it. He's got no excuse, it must be inborn ineptitude."

"Yeah, and the way he's always going on about his hunnies and stuff, I just don't get it."

"Ugh, so on the way out of that big meeting this morning he made another comment about my... you know... chest."

"Yeah, why does he do stupid stuff like that? What's so fascinating about your chest anyw-OW!"

Sheena glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Sheena! Why did you hit me? You're supposed to hit Zelos!"

"You said my chest isn't interesting, you moron!"

"Well you're always objecting when Zelos pays attention to it!"

"That's because he's Zelos!"

"What difference does that make?"

Sheena rolled her eyes. "Idiot."

"Hey!"

Sheena sighed. "Uh, yeah, so anyway... What do you thinks' going to happen about Meltokio ruling everything?"

"How should I know? I told you, I don't know anything about politics. Hey, you're the one that just said I'm an idiot!"

"Just trying to make conversation here."

"I'm so tired of all this sitting around having meetings..."

"What, already? Lloyd, it's not even been one full day yet! You always get bored so easily."

"It's just that I'm no good at this stuff. I know it's pretty stupid, but I almost wish this was just a problem that I could solve by fighting. You know, something I know how to do. Right now I just feel so useless."

"So learn."

"What?"

"So learn how to do this stuff. You know, dealing with people instead of just sticking your sword in things. You're not an idiot, Lloyd, I know you can do it if you actually try."

"Uh, Sheena, didn't you specifically call me an idiot a couple minutes ago?"

"...Shut up."

"So why am I not an idiot and Zelos is?"

"Well... because... he just is! He never takes anything seriously, he's always flirting with girls and making lewd comments... He's disgusting!"

"So... I'm not an idiot because I don't flirt with girls?"

"What?"

"You said Zelos is an idiot because he always flirts with girls."

"What? No, I mean, you're not an idiot because you take things seriously and care about things and stuff!"

"Oh."

Sheena sighed. "I hope Colette doesn't have to marry Zelos. She deserves better than that."

"Yeah, it seems so unfair to both of them to make them get married to each other. It should be their own decision, you know?"

"Well, Zelos should have gotten used to the idea. I don't feel sorry for him. Practically nobody among the Tethe'allian elite gets to marry someone they choose themselves anyway. It's all about alliances and politics."

"Yeah, but that doesn't make it fair to him."

"You may be right, but I still don't feel sorry for that philanderer. I bet being married to Colette wouldn't even stop him from sleeping with other women."

Lloyd blinked. "What, like sleep-overs? What's wrong with sleep-overs, I used to have sleep-overs with Colette and with Genis all the time!"

Sheena stared at Lloyd. "You what?"

"Yeah, ever since we were little kids!"

"Uh, Lloyd, I wasn't talking about that kind of sleep-over. How old are you again?"

"Uh, seventeen, why?"

"Lloyd, I was talking about.. you know..."

"About what?"

"About sex, you moron! What kind of seventeen year old doesn't know about sex? I knew you were a little naive, but this is ridiculous!"

"Hey, I know about sex! I'm not an idiot, you know!"

"You sure act like one. What did you think Zelos was doing all those times he snuck off with some girl at an inn when we were all traveling?"

"When he what?"

"Lloyd, don't you notice _anything_?"

"Uh... Hey, wait, isn't sex something that married people do? I mean, that's what Dad told me. Dirk, I mean."

"...What, and people actually stuck to that rule in your village?"

"Well, uh, I mean, I never saw anything that..."

"None of your friends talk about that sort of stuff?"

"Uh, well, mostly I was just friends with Colette and Genis. I mean, most of the other kids thought all three of us were kind of weird."

"Yeah, well you _are_ kind of weird." She paused a moment, then said, "Oh no!"

"What?"

"I bet Colette's just as ignorant about this stuff as you are, huh."

"What?"

"Oh god. That poor girl, she has no idea what she's getting into, does she. Right, that's it, I'm giving that girl an emergency education A.S.A.P."

"Hey, what about..."

"Shhhhh!"

"What?"

They waited a moment. Sebastian came around the corner. "Master Zelos and Miss Colette have returned," he announced.

"Thanks. Could you tell them we'll be right in, please?" said Sheena.

"Certainly, Miss," Sebastian said, and departed.

"Wow!" exclaimed Lloyd. "Did you hear him before he showed up or something?"

"Uh, yeah. It's not a big deal. Anyway, I don't think the butler really has to hear that little conversation."

"Uh. Yeah," said Lloyd, blushing a bit.

"Right. I really should go in and talk to them. You coming?"

"Uh. Yeah."

They went inside. Colette and Zelos were sitting on opposite sides of the room, looking rather unsettled. Genis and Raine had also returned.

"Lloyd!" Colette said with great relief the moment he entered. She ran up to hug him. Lloyd stood awkwardly as she squeezed him tightly. "I'm so glad you're back!"

"Uh, Colette, I was here the whole time."

"Oh, right," she giggled. "Well, I'm glad to see you again."

"Uh, Colette, it's only been a few hours since you last saw him," Genis put in.

"Well, I'm still glad to see him again!"

"Oh yeah," Lloyd said. "So how did those meetings go?"

"There was good and bad," said Raine. "Mostly bad, I'm afraid. Our fears were correct. The turmoil of recent days is taking it's toll. Thanks to the Desians, the humans of Sylvarant are just as prejudiced against the half-elves as the humans of Tethe'alla are, or sometimes even more prejudiced. Even when the humans of Tethe'alla and Sylvarant are friendly and helpful towards each other, almost nobody is helpful to the half-elves. There's been reports of half-elves' houses being vandalized or even burned down. And there was even... near Luin..."

"A mob from Luin killed an encampment of Tethe'allian half-elves!" Genis burst out.

"That's awful!" said Lloyd.

"Oh no!" said Colette at the same time.

"Did they think they were Desians or something?" asked Sheena.

"They didn't look anything like Desians" Genis said. "Those stupid humans, they just think all half-elves are the same!"

"There's not much unity among half-elves about how to deal with this sort of incident," said Raine. "Not all the Desians are gone. There were some at the meeting, trying to gain support from the Tethe'allian half-elves. Some of the Tethe'allian half-elves want to join them, others blame the Desians for the increased prejudice and want to work peacefully for equal rights."

"Huh. How powerful could the Desians become, do you think?" Zelos asked.

"Not very," said Raine. "They could probably become a significant problem, but without Cruxis to back them up, they will not manage anything permanent. A Desian rebellion would only make things worse for half-elves, in the long run."

"What about the remnants of the Renegades?" asked Sheena. "Were any of them present?"

"A few. As an organization, they've held up a little better. Yuan talked to them before he left. Officially, they want to work peacefully for equality."

"Officially, huh?" said Zelos.

"Not all of them are happy about this. I think some will defect and join the Desians." Raine sighed. "The concept that humans are 'inferior beings' has wide appeal among the Tethe'allian half-elves, after being oppressed so long."

"That's not gonna make them any more popular with us humans," said Zelos.

"So is there anything that we can do?" asked Lloyd.

"Well, repealing some anti-half-elf laws would be a start," said Raine. "Zelos, you're already working on that, correct?"

"Of course, oh ravishing Professor."

"Though, the main problem is not the laws, but the people. The law did not support the actions of Luin, and yet they still killed over a dozen half-elves. We must find a way to reach the hearts of the human population."

"Oh..." said Colette. "Um. The Church of Martel could do that, right?"

"Yes, I think the Church could be a large help. I'll leave that to you. You are the Chosen, after all."

"Hey, hey, why doesn't anyone ever remember that I'm a Chosen too? I'm hurt, I tell ya!"

"I'm sorry, Zelos. I wasn't thinking. Of course we can use your help as well in this matter."

"Oh yeah," said Lloyd. "So how did things go at the Cathedral?"

Zelos and Colette looked apprehensively at each other.

"Uh... Fine! Things went great!" Colette said with a bubbly cheerfulness.

"Yeah, I'm telling ya, everybody over there just loves me!" said Zelos.

"Yeah!"

"So..." Sheena said. "They want you two to get married, huh."

Colette looked worried for a moment. "Uh, well, yeah." Her face brightened again. "Isn't this exciting? We're going to spiritually unite the two worlds!"

"Haha, yeah! Imagine me, the great Zelos Wilder, favorite of women everywhere, finally a married man! Sorry, ladies," Zelos said, winking at Raine and Sheena. Sheena gave him a disgusted look.

"Anyway," Colette said. "There's a lot of work to do at the Church. I mean, with Cruxis gone, everything is changing so much!"

"Yeah, there's been a lot of arguments about how much to tell people," said Zelos. "About Cruxis and stuff. I'm all for telling everybody anything. I mean, I figure everyone deserves to know how they've been manipulated, right?"

"Mmm, I can see your point," said Raine. "Though I suspect that would also be very unnerving and de-stabilizing. It would also," she noted, "probably undermine your positions as Chosens."

"Yeah, it's hard to tell exactly what did happen, anyway," said Colette. "But the Giant Tree has been planted again! It's such good news to tell everybody!"

"Sir," said Sebastian, "His Grace the Duke of Altamira and his companion have arrived. Shall I show them in?"

"Hey, cool," said Zelos. "Yeah, show them in."

"Who?" asked Lloyd after Sebastian returned to the foyer. He actually hadn't even notice Sebastian come into the room; it unnerved him a little.

"Um, Regal," Sheena said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that he was a duke!" said Lloyd.

"So his 'companion' must be Presea!" said Genis.

"Wow!" said Colette. "It'll be just like when we were all traveling together! I'm so happy!"

Soon after Regal and Presea were shown in, dinner was announced. Raine, Zelos, and Colette repeated what had happened at their respective meetings. Regal was planning improvement projects in the cities and towns of Sylvarant, as well as expansion projects in Tethe'alla to accommodate the influx of Sylvarant refugees, mostly from Palmacosta. The Palmacosta House of Guidance had somehow wound up three miles south of Sybak, taking with it much of the surviving population of Palmacosta. There was now a ragged tent town surrounding Sybak, and Regal considered housing for these people to be a high priority. Some were considering moving to other cities, but almost all of the scholars and students from the Palmacosta Academy wanted to stay in Sybak and join the research center. Neil had considered trying to rally the people to re-build Palmacosta, like Luin had been rebuilt, but there was not much popular support for this idea. The ruins of Palmacosta had disappeared (some theorized they lay under the ocean now), and in strange surroundings, most people were more inclined to join other cites than to start from scratch on strange ground.

Colette and Zelos both pointedly did not mention the possible marriage between them, instead discussing the future teachings of the church. Colette was very earnest about this; she believed strongly that the Church should encourage unity and teach about the Giant Tree, and that there was potential for great good to come of this. Zelos was more cynical, predicting various power struggles within the church, particularly after the revelation about Cruxis' true nature had shaken the faith of so many priests.

After dinner, those who were staying elsewhere left: Regal and Sheena were both staying at the castle, and Presea joined Regal of course, and Colette was staying with Phaidra in accommodations at the cathedral. This left only Raine, Genis, and Lloyd staying with Zelos.

Head full of ideas he barely knew how to think about, Lloyd went to bed, exhausted, ready to arise the next morning in time for another boring meeting.


	3. The Problem of Exspheres

Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing. I don't know how long I'll keep up these quick updates; I'll probably slow down pretty soon, but I do intend to continue. Frankly, it really confused me that I couldn't find other fic tackling this subject. At the end of the game, I was sitting there staring at the TV going "but... but... but... THEN what happens?"

In case anybody is wondering, yes, I am pulling the political system of Tethe'alla out of my ass. I am also assuming that there are a lot more people in Tethe'alla than you see in the game. I figure that there's towns and villages all over, but they're Not Important To The Plot Of The Game. No point in strewing the map with dozens of tiny little towns with no subquests, no plot points, and weapon stores about as well-stocked as the Iselia general store. But they've got to be there, I mean, it's the flourishing world, surely they've settled more than a few cities! In Sylvarant, on the other hand, I've assumed that all towns are shown on the map, and that the rest of the population lives in tiny hamlets of a few farming families, or on isolated farms all by thier lonesomes.

Also, "Duke" is a really weird word when you write it over and over and over. Duke duke duke duke duke. Duke!

By the way, does anyone know if the king of Tethe'alla has a name mentioned in the game? I haven't seen his name mentioned anywhere, and I'm thinking maybe I should give him one, because it's kind of weird to keep calling him "the king".

* * *

The next morning was spent in another enormous meeting with the king. Lloyd attended again, but didn't speak for the entire three hours it was held. Some representatives of the Church of Martel announced that they considered the possibility of a marriage between Zelos and Colette to be a potentially positive force, but that the issue needed further study. They also announced that the Churches of the two worlds would be forming into one, but there were serious doctrinal issues to be discussed first, which were of course affected by the recent revelations of the nature of Cruxis. Lloyd found his attention drifting as the priests pontificated.

Then they were back on the subject of how to rule the united world. Apparently, in Tethe'alla, most land had been under the control of some duke or other, but the dukes only actually owned fairly small pieces of land. The rest was under the direct control of more minor nobles, who answered to the dukes. Of course, the extreme changes in the land meant that very few people were in the same places in relation to each other. One consequence of this was that some Barons' and Earls' holdings were now far away from the land of the dukes they had formerly answered to. In some cases, farms (or parts of farms- while most buildings remained intact, the same could not be said of fields) were now also far away from the barony they were from. This meant that borders would have to be re-drawn, land re-assigned.

The dukes, for the most part, were rather agitated. Regal's ownership of the Lezareno company let him be much more relaxed about the matter; his income didn't depend much on the lands he held through being Duke (except Altamira itself, which nobody would dispute was his). The rest, though, saw any reduction in land they controlled to be a catastrophe. And, of course, the cities of Sylvarant were wary of being put under the control of any duke. The lower nobility also feared for loss of lands, and were worried about who's control they would be under now. Some were optimistic about their new positions, since the upheaval had landed them far away from dukes they had struggled under.

It was agreed upon by all that they needed better surveying before any decisions could be made; a representative from the Katz Exploration Company eagerly offered their assistances, for a price.

Lord Couglier offered the suggestion that perhaps the cities of Sylvarant could be given areas of control similar to those of the dukes. Zelos gave his support for this idea immediately, and he was followed by many other nobles, as well as by the representatives of Sylvarant. It was, however, very much opposed by many of the dukes.

This conversation occupied most of the meeting, which once again was ended at noon. Colette and Zelos immediately left with the church officials, and Lloyd could see Raine and Genis speaking with some other half-elves. Sheena was nowhere in sight.

"Lloyd."

Lloyd turned around to find Regal standing there. It was still kind of strange to see Regal without shackles on, and dressed in finery to befit his status. Presea stood next to him. "Oh, hi Regal, hi Presea."

"Would you care to have lunch with us?" asked Regal.

"Sure," said Lloyd.

Regal led them to a small restaurant in the upper-class quarters of the city. They were immediately given a table in a little alcove, which afforded a moderate amount of privacy.

"I hear that you wish to go on a journey to destroy all the exspheres," said Regal.

"Yeah, that's right!" said Lloyd. "I dunno, I was thinking of starting soon. I feel so useless here. But I'm not sure where to begin..."

"The destruction of undeveloped exspheres should be our first goal," said Regal. "This will ensure that there are no more victims, and there will be less resistance to this than to destroying exspheres that people are using."

"Huh, I guess you're right," said Lloyd. "Presea? Are you okay?"

"The exspheres... are lonely," said Presea. "But I do not know if they wish to be destroyed."

"Oh," said Lloyd. "Huh. I guess I hadn't... really thought of that."

"It would be dangerous to leave undeveloped exspheres accessible," said Regal. "We could attempt to seal them somewhere inaccessible, but I fear that destruction is the only truly safe end for them."

"Yes," agreed Presea. "There must be no more victims."

"Yeah," said Lloyd. "So, most of the undeveloped exspheres are in the Toize Mine, right?"

"That is correct. However, many of them may exist in other places. The Desians probably have some, for example."

"And that's exactly the most dangerous place for them!" exclaimed Lloyd.

"Indeed."

"So how do I start tracking them all down?" Lloyd wondered.

"The Lezareno company has records of exspheres sold; they may be a useful place to start."

"But... even after all the undeveloped exspheres have been destroyed... It's still not right to keep using the exspheres we have now!"

"Yes. Though I suggest that you not destroy your own exsphere right away. You may have need of it."

"Yeah, Raine told me that already," Lloyd said.

"On the subject of exspheres used on machines, the existing, exsphere-dependant infrastructure should be replaced using non-exphere technology, before we destroy any of those exspheres."

Lloyd blinked. "Uh... okay, gotcha. I think."

"The Lezereno company will be heavily involved in the development of exsphere alternatives," Regal continued. "With the increase in available mana, it may be worthwhile to attempt to replicate some small-scale magitechnology."

"But wasn't magitechnology what caused the Giant Kharlan Tree to die?" asked Lloyd.

"Only after extremely heavy usage of mana for war," said Regal. "Though the details are lost forever, it seems that the ancient civilizations used magitechnology for thousands of years before the war. It was devices such as the Mana Cannon that killed the tree, not transport vehicles and warp pads."

"Huh," said Lloyd as thier food arrived.

They were all quite hungry after the long meeting that morning, so they didn't talk much as they ate. Now that he was sitting across from Regal, instead of at the other end of the table, Lloyd noticed that Regal still kept his hands together, as if they were still shackled, most of the time.

"Yes, it is strange to get used to," Regal said when Lloyd mentioned this. "After so many years of working with my hands bound, I hardly know how to use them now that they are free of each other."

After lunch, Regal and Presea left; the king was holding a smaller meeting, just for the dukes of Tethe'alla. Once again, Lloyd had nothing to do that afternoon. This time, he wandered around Meltokio, not that it was new to him anymore.

He was watching a small group of children playing in the square when one of them approached them. "Hi," said the small boy, "will you play with us?"

"Sure," said Lloyd, since he didn't really have anything else to do. After a couple rounds of tag, a small girl asked him, "What's your name?"

"Lloyd. Lloyd Irving," he responded.

There were gasps all around. "You're the one who defeated Mithos and planted the great seed!" one of them said.

Now they were all crowding around him and asking him to tell them the whole story. "Uh, gosh, okay. Let me sit down somewhere first, okay?"

So he started telling them the story of his journey, starting from the very first day. An ever-growing crowd of children sat at his feet.

"Hey!" one of them said, as he was describing to Sheena's first appearance. "What are _they_ doing here?"

"They" turned out to be a few small half-elf children. "Why shouldn't they be here?" asked Lloyd.

"Because.. because they're half-elves!" the boy said. The half-elves were already slipping off.

"Hey, you guys, come back, it's fine!" Lloyd yelled after him. Then, addressing the boy, "Haven't you been paying attention? My best friend, Genis, is a half-elf! Why do you think he can do all that magic?"

"Yeah, but Mommy says..."

"Well, _I_ say that half-elves are people just like humans are, and if you don't think you should treat them just like another human, you can just leave!" Lloyd stated loudly.

The boy glared at him, but sat down without saying anything.

The half-elf children stayed near the back, but looked at him in awe as he continued his story.

By sunset, the children were being called in to dinner and Lloyd had only gotten as far as meeting Zelos. He promised them that he would return the next day, then made his way back to Zelos's mansion.


	4. Everything will be fine!

Once again, Colette was a little overwhelmed by the meeting at the Martel Cathedral. After telling the clergy about Cruxis and the truth about Martel, and about the Giant Tree, they held her in even more awe than before.

"But your body was entered by the soul of the Goddess Martel herself!" one of them was saying.

"No! I mean, yeah, for a little bit Martel was using my body, but she wasn't the goddess then, she was just an ordinary person! It wasn't until later that she became one with the Goddess! At least, I think that's what happened to her, it was a bit confusing."

"An ordinary person? Didn't you say she was a half-elf?" someone else asked.

"Half-elves _are_ ordinary people!" Colette balled her fists in conviction. "Everyone, humans, elves, and in between, we're all people! That was... that was one of the things Martel cared so much about, and why she was so sad about what Mithos did."

"In any case," yet another person said, "you were present at the planting of the Great Seed, and you said that Martel spoke to you."

Colette collected herself. "Yes. The Great Seed has been planted, but without love and admiration the Giant Tree, from which all mana flows, it will wither and die again. We can't- we _mustn't_ let that happen."

There were murmurs of assent all around.

"So, um, I think it's important to tell everybody that," Colette added simply.

"Of course," said Liam, a high-ranking Tethe'allian priest. He sighed heavily. "It is obvious that there will be a very large change in Church doctrine. We have all been heavily misled by Cruxis."

"Yeah, no kidding," Zelos said.

"Thank you, Chosen," Liam said sarcastically. "Chosen of Sylvarant, since you have had the closest direct dealings with Martel, I think we would be wise to look to your for guidance in this matter."

"Me?" Colette squeaked. "Well, um, okay, if you think that's best," she said. worried.

"I'm sure you will do well," Phaidra reassured her.

"Okay. Um. Well, we've got to tell people about the Giant Tree of course. I mean, people know about it, but it's really important. I mean, the Giant Tree is as much an aspect of the Goddess as Martel is. Um, I'm just going to keep calling her Martel even though Martel is only a small part of her, okay? I'm not sure of this," Colette continued. "But I think what she was trying to tell me is that mana and the Goddess are just different ways of looking at the same thing. And the Giant Tree is part of that.

"And, um, I don't know if this is the sort of thing you're asking about, but I also think it's really important to try to get humans and half-elves to get along. I think the Church should treat half-elves as equals, even if most people don't."

There were a few gasps. "Chosen," one priestess said gently, "I know you said Martel was a half-elf, but if she was, she was an anomaly. Most half-elves are... well, they're just not like humans. You can't expect them to exhibit moral behavior. They're excluded from the Church for a reason. Certainly a few rise above their heritage, but most of them... Well, look at the atrocities they've caused."

"Yeah, she's got a point," Zelos said. "I mean, look at the Desians, or Cruxis. Half-elves sure are capable of some awful behavior."

"Zelos! How can... How can you say things like that?" Colette said.

"It's the truth," he said. "But... well, it's not like humans are any better. Maybe they haven't actually done horrible things on a scale like Cruxis... but that doesn't mean they wouldn't. Humans have done some pretty awful things to half-elves- and to each other. So I don't think you can call either side better than the other."

"Yeah, everyone is capable of being good! I know it!" Colette said.

"And it is true," Liam said, "That Martel was a half-elf. It would by hypocrisy to exclude those of the very race that she who would become one with the goddess, was."

"So you're just going to do as she says?" asked a Tethe'allian priest.

"Of course we are!" said the woman next to him. "She has spoken with the Goddess herself!"

"It does seem unwise to blindly place our trust in somebody like that," pointed out a Sylvarant priest. "It was our own blind trust in Cruxis- if they are telling the truth- that caused such trouble in the first place."

"You're right," said Colette. "I... I'm not special or anything. You shouldn't listen to what I say just because I'm the Chosen. You should do what your heart tells you to do."

"My heart," said one young priestess, "tells me to listen to you. Everything you have said reflects the goodness and love of our Goddess Martel. I cannot speak for everybody, but it is that love that drew me to the Church. I became a Priestess of Martel to help people, not to cast aspersions on them because of their blood."

"She's absolutely right," said a priest who Colette vaguely remembered from Luin.

Pastor Marche- Colette had been very relieved when she found he had survived the destruction of Palmacosta- smiled. "Colette has walked in the footsteps of Martel as long as I have known her."

Colette was blushing by now. "So, um, does this mean you'll let half-elves into the Church?"

Liam nodded. "I believe it to be the best course of action."

"Oh good!" Colette beamed. "I'm so happy!"

"This still leaves the question of how much information about Cruxis to make public," Liam said.

"I still say, tell the whole story," said Zelos. "The people deserve to know."

"It could cause panics, though."

"People might stop trusting the church at all."

"Well, the Church is based around Martel more than anything else. _She_ never tricked us; she was practically imprisoned, wasn't she?"

"Wait, there's something I don't really understand. If Cruxis was mostly half-elves, then why didn't they order the Church to allow half-elves into the congregations and clergy? Why did he allow the half-elves of Tethe'alla to continue suffering, if he had so much power?"

"Because Mithos was a callous lunatic who didn't give a damn about anybody but his sister, that's why," Zelos said. "It served his purposes for humans and half-elves both to suffer, so he let them."

"Should the people be told that Cruxis was an organization of half-elves?" asked somebody. "It could... it could make worse the prejudices against half-elves."

"But if we leave that out, then what _do_ we tell them?"

"Like you can keep it a secret anyway," Zelos said. "You can't, because we've already told people. People will tell each other. Do you want it to be a rumor that the Church suppresses, because they're afraid of the idea, or do you want to actually tell people the truth and not be revealed as a bunch of hypocrites?"

oOoOoOo

"I can't believe I'm getting away with this," Zelos said to Colette as they left the cathedral several hours later.

"Getting away with what?" Colette asked.

"This whole... telling the Church what I actually think, thing. I called them a bunch of hypocrites, for goodness sakes!"

"Oh." Colette paused. "Zelos?"

"Yes, my cute little angel?"

"Do you... do you really believe that stuff you said? About humans and half-elves both being awful?"

"I..." Zelos looked away.

They walked in silence a little ways.

"Oh look, there's Lloyd!" said Colette. She ran up to Lloyd and gave him a hug.

"Hey," said Zelos as he caught up to them, "why don't I get a hug?"

"Oh!" said Colette. "How silly of me!" She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Zelos grinned. "I knew my manly charm would overcome you sooner or later."

Colette giggled. "You're so silly, Zelos!"

"Yeah, Colette just likes _everyone_. Even people like you." Lloyd put in.

"'People like me?' What's that supposed to mean?"

"So how did you spend the afternoon, Lloyd?" Colette asked.

"Oh," said Lloyd, blushing, "there were some kids, and they wanted me to tell them about our journey. So I did."

"Aww, that's so sweet!"

"Of course, they already know about me, the great Zelos Wilder."

"Oh yeah, I actually only got to the point where you joined us when they all had to go, but they all knew about you already."

"Especially the girls, right?"

"Uh... sure, Zelos. The girls all knew about you."

Zelos looked smug, then looked across the square. "Uh, guys, wait for me here a minute, 'kay?" He walked across the square to where a young lady sat.

"I just don't understand him," said Lloyd.

"He was actually pretty serious at the Cathedral though," said Colette. "He seemed... he seemed angry and sad, mostly."

"Huh."

Zelos kissed the young lady's hand, and she giggled, then walked away. Zelos returned to them. "Right, so let's go then."

"You have so many friends, Zelos!" Colette said.

"Yep, Mr. Popularity, that's me," Zelos said. "You eating with us, cutie?" he asked Colette.

"Yup! If that's all right, I mean."

"Would I ever turn down dinner with a beautiful girl like you?"

oOoOoOo

Dinner was just the five of them. Raine and Genis had once again been speaking with other half-elves. There wasn't much new to tell.

"Oh yeah!" Colette said. "The Church of Martel is going to let half-elves in now! I'm so happy!"

"That's a major step," said Raine. "I'm surprised you got them to agree so quickly."

"That's our Colette for you," Zelos said.

"You helped too, Zelos!" Colette said.

Zelos shook his head. "Hey, I'm not saying I'm not great and all, but I think the Church likes you a lot more than they like me."

"Why am I not surprised?" asked Genis.

"Quiet, brat."

"I wonder how humans will take to having half-elves in their churches. And how many half-elves will show up," mused Raine.

"You were in our church for years and nobody complained," commented Colette.

"Yeah, but... everybody thought we were full elves back then," Genis said.

"Hey..." Lloyd said, "So why is it that humans tend to think full elves are fine, but not half-elves?"

"It's not really logical, is it," commented Zelos. "I mean, most people don't even think about it. It's just... how it is."

"Maybe it started because... well, because of cases like the Pope and Kate. Where the parent just couldn't deal with their children not aging once they reached adulthood," Raine said.

"But... that... I still don't understand how a parent could hate their child like that!" Colette said. "Parents all love their children... don't they?"

oOoOoOo

Before going to bed, back in her room at the Cathedral, Colette took the opportunity to read some old texts on the nature of Martel. A knock came at her door.

"Who is it?" she said.

"It's Sheena. May I come in?"

Colette jumped up, knocking her chair over in the process, and opened the door. "Sheena!"

"Hey," Sheena said, closing the door behind her. "I'm, uh, not interrupting anything am I?"

Colette shook her head. "I was just reading." She sighed. "But it's so hard to tell what's true and what's just Cruxis making things up, in these books."

"Yeah," said Sheena. "I guess that would be a problem."

"Anyway, I'm glad to see you!"

"Yeah, I just wanted... uh... so, um, how likely is it that you'll actually end up having to marry Zelos?"

"I... I don't know. I think it's pretty likely though," Colette said cheerfully.

"And you're okay with that?"

"Yeah! It'll be great!"

"Great? You sure about that? I mean... It's Zelos."

"Yeah, I'm glad it's a friend of mine and not a stranger. Marrying... marrying a stranger would be pretty scary. I'm glad Princess Hilda doesn't have to do that this way."

Sheena shook her head. "Colette, you don't have to marry anyone if you don't want to."

"You're worried about me, just like Lloyd."

"Yeah, well..."

"It's okay though. I'll be just fine. Stop worrying about me!"

"You know, given that the last few times you've told us all not to worry about you, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Sheena!"

"Colette, I don't want to see you unhappy."

"I'm not unhappy!"

"Yeah, but I mean, if you marry Zelos..." Sheena shook her head. "Doesn't it bother you, strangers trying to run your life?"

"They're not trying to run it. You're right, I'm perfectly free to do whatever I want. And what I want to do is to help the people of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla however I can."

"Okay, just don't do anything stupid."

"I won't!"

"I... I just don't think Zelos would make a very good husband, that's all."

"Why not?"

"Oh great, it's like Lloyd all over again. Colette, you've seen how he behaves. Do you _want_ to be married to a guy who cheats left and right?"

"He... you don't know he'll do that! You're just assuming!"

"Yeah, well, I think it's a fair assumption to make, the way he carries on."

"Sheena... I know. A lot of people have already tried to warn me about him, but... well... If it will bring the people of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla together, I want to do it."

"What, and sign yourself up for a miserable marriage to a philanderer?"

"He's a good person, Sheena."

"Only someone like you could think that. You wanted to be friends with me even when I was trying to kill you."

"And I was right, see?" Colette said brightly.

"Well, I guess, but..."

"Sheena, I'll be fine." Colette yawned. "Um, I really should be going to bed, okay?"

"...Yeah. Okay. Good night," Sheena said. As she left, she threw a worried look over her shoulder.

"Everything... everything will be fine," Colette said to the empty room. "...Right?"


	5. The Baron of Ardra

So, I made a map of the re-united world as portrayed in this fic, including the new borders of the duchies and provinces. Unfortunatly, the web address keeps getting stripped out of this author's note, so I'm gonna go stick the address in my otherwise barren profile. Thanks for continuing to review, guys; I'm glad to know I'm not the only one enjoying this!

* * *

The meeting with the king the next day was shorter, and would be the last for several days, much to Lloyd's relief. People would be breaking into groups to discuss the most pressing issues. Lloyd would be on the committee to deal with laws involving half-elves, something he understood a lot better than the intricacies of Tethe'allian politics. Meanwhile, the dukes and a representative from each Sylvarant town would be dividing up the land into Provinces and Duchies- Provinces headed by Sylvarant towns, and Duchies under the control of the dukes of Tethe'alla. Zelos and Regal had rather heavily lobbied for this plan; their influence had convinced the king rather quickly.

"Hey, Lloyd, bud!"

Lloyd turned around. "Hey Zelos."

Zelos and another man- Arin Couglier, Lloyd remembered- walked up to him. They were still in the castle, but a little ways away from the crowd of people leaving the meeting. "Lloyd, this is Lord Arin Couglier, the Baron of Ardra. I introduced you to his wife a couple days ago, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. Uh, pleased to meet you," he said, addressing Arin.

"Likewise," said Arin.

"Yeah, anyway, I've got so many people who want to talk to me right now, it's crazy. I'm just so loved! Catch you later, guys!" With that, Zelos walked off.

They watched the red-haired Chosen saunter off.

"Ah, Lloyd. I asked Zelos to introduce me to you for a reason."

"Oh?"

"You're from Iselia, correct?"

"Yeah, that's right. Why?"

"My land- well, when the worlds united, my land wound up on the continent of Sylvarant. Having looked at maps of the current lay of the land, it seems likely I will either fall under the jurisdiction of Iselia, or of the Duke of Toize."

"Uh, okay..." Lloyd said, confused.

"I... would prefer to be under the jurisdiction of Iselia. And I believe that Iselia would benefit from my presence."

"Why's that?" Lloyd asked. "I mean, if you don't mind my asking."

"I have... well, that is, some craftsmen in the village of Ardra have been experimenting with magitechnology. I desire to expand their operations, but the laws of Tethe'alla allow the dukes to control such development in their duchies. The Duke of Toize... would probably not be open to such things."

"Oh," said Lloyd. "Um, I still don't quite get why you're telling me about this, though."

Arin raised his eyebrows. "Well, you know Eleanor Green, correct?" Eleanor was Iselia's representative.

"Well, yeah, of course. I mean, Iselia's pretty small, we all know each other."

"Could you introduce me to her?"

"Uh, well, I don't know where she is or anything..."

"That's fine. Excuse me?" he asked a nearby palace guard.

"Yes, sir?"

"Do you know where I might find the representative of Iselia?"

"Certainly, sir," said the guard, "She's in her quarters in the guest wing, in the Violet Room."

"Thank you," Arin said. "You see, Lloyd?"

"Uh, so why didn't you just go talk to her yourself?"

Arin shrugged. "These things always seem to go better when you're introduced by somebody."

"Huh. Well, okay, I guess. I mean, since you're a friend of Zelos and all."

"Thank you."

"So how long have you known Zelos?" asked Lloyd as they walked towards the guest wing.

"Mmm, about eight years now, I think. I met him when I spent a few years living in Meltokio."

"Oh, so you've been friends awhile then."

"Yes, I suppose we have."

"I was just wondering because Zelos doesn't seem to have a lot of male friends."

Arin smirked. "He has always been rather a ladies' man, hasn't he."

"Yeah. You should have seen him when we first met him, he was practically fawning over Colette and Raine and Presea and he wouldn't even _talk_ to Genis or me for days."

Arin laughed. "That sounds like Zelos, all right."

"He talks to you, though."

"Yes, well, he talks to you, too. He seems to think very highly of you, actually. Mmm, I think the Violet Room is somewhere around here. Right, here we are."

Lloyd knocked. "Come in," he heard Eleanor say. He pushed open the door.

"Lloyd! How are you, dear?" said Eleanor, who was sitting alone at a table covered in maps. Her slightly greying hair was pulled back into a loose bun.

"I'm fine, how are you?" Lloyd said automatically.

"Well enough."

"Oh yeah, uh, this is Arin Couglier. He's the Baron of Ardra." Lloyd said, hoping that he'd done that right. Was he supposed to have stuck a 'Lord' in there somewhere?

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance," said Eleanor.

Arin looked at Lloyd expectantly for a moment, then shook his head almost imperceptibly and said, "Good morning, Madam Green. I was wondering if I might have a moment of your time."

"Of course," said Eleanor. She gestured at a chair. "Won't you sit down? Oh, you too, Lloyd."

They sat. "Thank you," said Arin.

"Hmm," said Eleanor as she looked at the map. "Ardra... Ah, there you are. I suppose this is about the province borders, then?"

"As you say," Arin said. "It seems that Ardra could become part of the future Province of Iselia, or part of the Duchy of Toize."

"Mmm, indeed. So, are you here to beg me to take you in, or to secure your position if you're thrust under our command?"

"I wouldn't say beg, madam. I believe that including Ardra within Iselia's borders would be of mutual assistance."

"Mmmhmm, and how's that?"

"The craftsmen in my village have been developing new magitechnology lately. Until lately, we lacked the resources to do much, but with the recent, mmm, improvement in the availability of mana," he nodded at Lloyd, "I predict we make quite a lot of progress. Unfortunately, His Grace the Duke of Toize," Arin said with a tone of venomous contempt, "is unlikely to allow such research if it is not under his direct control."

"Hmmm, I see," Eleanor said. "So, if I do manage to gain your land for Iselia..."

"Then, if you will permit me free control over my own industry, I believe I will be a great asset in the growth of the Province of Iselia. To be frank, Sylvarant is at a great disadvantage in relation to Tethe'alla, technologically speaking. Having a new center of magitechnology research within your province could do wonders to change this. "

Eleanor raised her eyebrows. "Hmm. You make a good point, but it does seem awfully speculative. Lloyd, how well do you know this young man? Do you think he is capable of doing what he says?"

Lloyd started in surprise. "Uh... actually, I only just met him. He's a friend of Zelos though. Maybe you should ask him?"

"Hmmm. Well, Lord Couglier, thank you for stopping by. I'll take what you said under advisement. Perhaps, if you would like to submit more details of your little operation..."

"I'll do that," Arin said as he rose. "Thank you for your time, madam."

"So good to see you again, Lloyd, do stop by again," Eleanor said.

"Thank you," Arin said to Lloyd after they left.

"Uh, your welcome, I guess. Sorry I wasn't more useful."

"That's fine. It seems just seeing you put her in a good mood, actually."

"Heh, yeah, I guess so. I used to drive her nuts when I was a kid but lately she's liked me a lot more. Probably because I started actually being helpful around the village instead of everyone thinking I was a nuisance. She used to teach at the school, actually, before Raine came when I was ten, but lately she's mostly been helping the Mayor run the village."

"I see."

"So where are you headed now?" Lloyd asked.

Arin sighed. "I suppose I should go see what research records I have here. And yourself?"

"Uh, I promised some kids I'd tell them about our journey..." Lloyd said, a little embarrassed.

Arin laughed. "Well, then, I suppose you had better go fulfill your promise!"

"Uh, yeah. See you later!"

"Until we meet again."

oOoOoOo

Somehow, Lloyd managed to entirely finish his tale with the children by sunset. This was partially because he had more time, and partially because he spent far less time describing minor battles. This did mean that he himself figured far less heavily in the story, but since he wouldn't be able to return the next day, he felt the sacrifice was necessary. There were quite a few half-elf children in his audience, clumped together but not entirely separate from the human children. And there were no anti-half-elf outbursts this time.

When he got back to the house, he discovered Zelos in the living room with Arin and Lianna. "Hey, Lloyd, welcome back!" Zelos said.

"Oh, hi everyone," Lloyd said. "Where are Genis and Raine?"

"Out with some other half-elves," said Zelos.

"I'm glad to see you again, Lloyd," Lianna said, giving him a radiant smile.

"Yeah, glad to see you too," Lloyd said as he sat down.

"But you're leaving us so soon!" Zelos said to Lianna. "It's not fair, depriving Meltokio of your beauty!"

"It's not fair to deprive Ardra of her brains, either," Arin said.

Lloyd's confusion must have shown on his face, because Lianna turned to him and said, "I'm returning to Ardra tomorrow morning to manage things there. With, well, things being how they are, I don't dare stay here long, but Arin needs to stay to manage the political side of things."

Zelos sighed dramatically. "It's unfair, I'm telling you. Why can't Arin leave and you stay?"

Lianna laughed. "Zelos, you know perfectly well..."

"Yeah, yeah, you have your reasons," Zelos said. "I don't have to be happy about it though."

At that moment, Sebastian entered the room. "Dinner is served," he said in his ever-dignified not-quite-monotone.

They moved to the dining room. The topic soon turned to the new Church doctrine.

"So they're letting half-elves into the church now..." Arin said. "That's going to cause an uproar."

"Yeah, well, Colette insisted," Zelos said. "And somehow, they actually listen to her."

"Unlike their own little black sheep of a Chosen?" Arin commented.

"Yeah, Zelos, the church seems to really hate you!" Lloyd said.

"You're both horrible and I hate you."

"Well, _I _don't hate you, Zelos," Lianna said.

Zelos looked smug. "I knew I could count on your everlasting love."

"Anyway," Lianna said, "about the half-elves in the Church. I wonder if all the priests will accept it?"

"_I_ wonder how many half-elves will actually become part of the Church," Arin said.

"And how many humans will leave it once half-elves start coming in," Lianna said. "That, combined with the rumors about Cruxis..."

"What rumors?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, that they were evil. That they were half-elves. That they were in league with the Desians." Lianna said.

"That Martel is actually a hideous she-beast, part half-elf, part dragon, part wolf, intent on devouring our souls, and that Cruxis was how she manipulated us into worshipping her to increase her demonic powers..." Arin put in. "Though the woman I heard _that_ one from was probably addicted to serack, so I doubt it's a widespread belief."

"Right, so aside from the drug-induced ramblings, it looks like it's mostly the truth that people are telling each other about Cruxis," Zelos said.

"And how many will still trust the church that was deceived by half-elves for so long?" Lianna said. "I think many humans will leave the Church of Martel, and then what will Sylvarant and Tethe'alla have in common?"

"Dammit, I don't know. I know _I_ don't trust the Church at all," Zelos said. "I just hope Colette can.. like.. do her Colette thing."

"Her what?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, you know, she's... she's Colette! How can people _not_ like her?"

Arin smirked. "Well, well, Zelos, it seems you have high regard for your potential bride-to-be."

"What? No! Nothing's decided yet!" Zelos said in a strangled tone.

"Right. Sorry, won't mention it again."

"She does seem to be a sweet girl, not that I've met her yet of course," said Lianna.

"Colette's amazing," Lloyd said. "I just wish she wasn't always so ready to sacrifice herself... I guess that's what happened when you're brought up to be the Chosen though."

"Certainly didn't happen to Zelos," Arin commented mildly. "Unless 'sacrifice himself ' secretly has a second meaning of 'throw himself headfirst into hedonism', of course."

"You see?" Zelos said to Lianna, "he _does_ hate me!"

"I don't hate you, I'm just stating the truth. _You're_ the one that decided that was an insult."

Zelos ignored Arin, eating his risotto with dignity.

"So," Lianna said, "The Duke of Altamira is back in power."

"It's so weird to think of Regal like that," Lloyd said.

"So, what's he like?" Arin said. "I mean, what can we expect from him?"

"Well, he seems pretty set on using the Lezereno company's resources to help people. He's more set on making amends for his mistakes than in increasing his personal power." Zelos said. "Also, he's totally got a stick up his ass."

The conversation soon turned to the personalities of the other dukes of Tethe'alla, and Lloyd was quickly lost.

oOoOoOo

"I'm going outside for a breath of fresh air," Arin announced after they had finished. "Lloyd, won't you join me?"

"Uh, sure," Lloyd said. The two of them stepped out into the back courtyard; Zelos and Lianna stayed indoors.

"By the way, thank you again for introducing me to Eleanor Green this morning," Arin said.

"I still don't see how it helped, but you're welcome," Lloyd said.

There was silence for a moment. "Same stars," Arin said after awhile.

"Huh?"

"The stars. Even though the world's changed so much, the stars are the same."

Lloyd looked up at the sky. "Yeah. The stars were the same on Sylvarant and Tethe'alla, so I guess I'm not surprised."

"Heh. I didn't even know there was such a place as Sylvarant until a few days ago. This has all come as rather a shock."

"Yeah. I guess it would be pretty scary if you didn't know what was happening."

"Mmmm. Well, regardless, it looks like things have taken a turn for the better."

"Yeah, I hope so." Lloyd sighed. "It... there's so many times that I messed up. That we did the wrong thing. I just hope that I did things right in the end."

"You planted the Great Seed, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah..."

"Then we're better off than we were before."

"Hmm."

They stood in silence for a moment.

"Hey, Arin, can I ask you something?"

Arin turned and looked at him. "Sure. Oh, and also, yes, you may address me by my given name."

"Oh gosh, sorry, I just assumed... I mean, Zelos called you... dammit, I didn't even think of that."

"It's a familiarity, that's all. I'm less... mmm... well, neither Zelos nor I are sticklers for formality, but you should be aware of it when dealing with other nobles of Tethe'alla."

"Oh. Uh, thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

"Your question?"

"Oh, yeah. I was just wondering how you and Zelos came to be friends. I mean, you don't seem... I guess you just seem to be so much more serious than he is."

"Hmm. I could say the same thing about yourself."

"Yeah, well, we spent awhile traveling with each other, so we actually had to talk to each other... I guess he can be serious, when he needs to be, but still..."

"Well, you're meeting me now, not when I was eighteen."

"Huh?"

"I was... rather less serious then. This was back before I was in charge of Ardra, when my father was alive. Zelos was fifteen. I was supposed to be tutoring him in sword-fighting. Well, I did teach him a lot about sword-fighting. I also taught him rather a lot of other things. Like how to sneak out of his house at night- and how to sneak out of the city, and get back in."

"So that's how he knew about that sewer! Wow, it's a good thing you taught him that, we'd have been sunk without that, back when there was that warrant out for his arrest."

"Well, I'm glad that knowledge came in handy for something useful. Anyway, since there I was teaching him how to get away from watchful eyes, and giving him alcohol and worril leaf and even serack, he took rather a liking to me."

"Bet you taught him how to chase girls and stuff too, huh?"

Arin gave a little laugh. "Hardly. No, no, he figured that out all by himself. Anyway, I had to return to Ardra four years ago, after the death of my father, to take up the rule of that little patch of land, you know. Thank Martel that Father had made me marry Lianna not too long beforehand. I'd have been lost without her, those first few months. I had to, well, become serious, as you say, rather quickly after that. That's what happens when you have people depending on you. But Zelos and I stayed friends."

"Huh. So you and Lianna had an arranged marriage?"

"Yes. It's pretty common among the nobility here."

"Oh. Does it ever bother you?"

Arin shrugged. "Not really, but then, I got lucky. I don't know how I'd run Ardra without her help. We've... grown fond enough of each other. Worried about Colette?"

"Yeah. I dunno, it just... she's been through so much. It doesn't seem fair for people to keep controlling her life!"

"Nobody said life was fair. She'll do alright. Even when circumstances aren't ideal, people can be happy anyway."

"Huh. I guess."

"So," Arin said after a moment. "I hear that you fight with two swords."

"What? Uh, yeah."

"I'd love to see your technique. Care for a match?"

"Oh, sure!" Lloyd said. "I haven't had a chance to practice against another person for days."

"Shall we?" Arin said.

"Uh, wait, um, shouldn't we maybe be using practice swords?" Lloyd was wearing the Material Blades at the moment.

"Mmm, I suppose that would be sensible. I think I know where Zelos keeps his, I'm sure he won't mind if I borrow them."

"Yeah, I've still got my old wooden swords in my room. I'll go get them."

They went back into the house. Lloyd went up to his room and quickly found the wooden blades he'd used back in Iselia. He returned downstairs and waited in the empty living room- he wondered a moment where the others had disappeared to- a moment before Arin returned, bearing a wood sword. "Shall we?" Arin said, indicating the lit portion of the courtyard.

Once again, Lloyd avoided drawing on the power of his exsphere, which made the two of them about an even match. Every so often Arin would stop him and ask him to demonstrate some move he'd made. Practice like this was somewhat soothing- the joy of the challenge of an evenly matched opponent, without the desperation that came when this sort of challenge came from a real battle. And it was a lot more satisfying than sitting in meetings listening to arguments he didn't understand.

After awhile, thoroughly tired out by the exercise, they returned inside. Zelos and Lianna were once again in the living room.

"Out playing with your swords?" Lianna said.

"Yes, dear," Arin said. "Here, your hair has come loose a bit. Let me." He leaned over to fuss with her hair.

"So what were you two up to while we were sword-fighting?" Lloyd asked.

"Oh, we had things to catch up on," Zelos said. "I hope you guys had fun."

"I hope you don't mind that I borrowed one of your practice swords," Arin said.

"Hey, you're the one that gave them to me in the first place."

The clock struck ten. "Oh dear," Lianna said. "I suppose we really must be going. I must leave quite early tomorrow morning"

"I'll miss you, gorgeous" Zelos said. "Arin, I'll see you soon, 'kay?"

"Goodbye, Zelos, Goodbye, Lloyd. I'm looking forward to when we may meet again," said Lianna.

"I'd like to cross swords with you again soon, if you'd like," Arin said to him.

"Hey, that'd be great!" Lloyd said.

"Until we meet again, then," said Arin.


	6. Bloodtraitors

Thanks to those who have been reviewing; I'm glad to know people are enjoying this! Good lord, we're only on day 4 here. Well, the Giant Scary Plot Outline of Doom says start skipping days soon, so we'll get a bit more plot development.

* * *

Raine had difficulty getting out of bed the next morning. It had been well past midnight when she and Genis had finally gotten back from meeting with the leaders of the newly-formed Association for Half-Elf Rights. And now, of course, she had to get up in time to attend the committee to repeal anti-half-elf legislation. She managed to throw on some clothes and make her way downstairs to the breakfast room. 

"Morning, gorgeous."

"Grrrmmmorning."

"Up late last night, were you?" Zelos commented. "Fun night out on the town?"

Raine glared at Zelos and stumbled over to the sideboard, where the servants had laid out a rather nice breakfast buffet. She stood blinking, trying to clear her head.

"Uh, you want some tea or something?" Zelos asked, gently guiding her towards a chair.

"Tea?" She sat down.

"Uh, yeah, didn't they have it on Sylvarant?"

Raine shook her head as Zelos poured her a cup.

"Man, you guys had it rough over there, didn't you? Here."

Raine sniffed the steaming beverage curiously, then took a sip. "It's... interesting," she said.

"Yeah, it'll wake you right up," Zelos said. "Great stuff, I'm telling ya. Only thing that kept me from falling asleep in class back in the day."

He was right; Raine soon felt much more alert. Somehow Zelos managed to stay quiet and they ate in almost companionable silence.

When she was about halfway through eating, Genis ran down the stairs. "Good morning!" he said cheerfully, darting to the sideboard and piling a plate with food.

"I don't understand how you can be so energetic after so little sleep," Raine said.

"Ah, the energy of youth," Zelos said.

"Where's Lloyd?" Genis asked, shoveling omelet into his mouth.

Almost as if in reply, what sounded like a dozen rock golems thumped down the stairs; it was, of course, actually Lloyd.

"Morning guys!" Lloyd said brightly.

"Hey Lloyd, ever thought maybe you should learn a little stealth?" Zelos asked.

Lloyd ignored him and piled his plate even higher than Genis's.

"Lloyd," Raine said, "you're joining Genis and me today, correct?"

"Yep! Man, I'm glad I'll be somewhere that I won't be completely useless today. All that Tethe'allian politics sure is confusing."

"You find everything confusing," Genis said.

"Tethe'allian politics are pretty crazy," Zelos said.

"I wish I understood them better," Raine said. "I simply must read some books on Tethe'allian history, when we have some free time. I managed to learn very little of it on our journey."

"Hey, well, my library is at your disposal," Zelos said. "Though I don't really know what's in it. Most of it is just what my father had."

"Actually," Raine said, "once things are a bit more settled here, Genis and I were intending on heading to Sybak."

"Oh, yeah," Genis said. "Sorry I didn't tell you earlier, Lloyd. I'm enrolling in the Academy at Sybak!"

"The Academy at Sybak has essentially taken in all the students from the Academy at Palmacosta," Raine explained.

"Yeah, and since... well... I mean, now that the worlds have been re-united..." Genis said.

"Yeah," Lloyd said. "I remember how much you wanted to go there, back when we first got to Palmacosta."

"It's going to be so cool!" Genis said. "There's so much knowledge Tethe'alla has that I haven't even dreamed of..."

Lloyd blanched. "That sounds really scary when you put it that way."

"Have you considered going back to school at all, Lloyd?" Raine asked.

"Uh.. I hadn't thought about it at all, actually," Lloyd said. "But it seems, there's so much I want to do now, to help the new world, that going back to school would just get in the way."

Raine sighed. "Yes, I suppose that's a reasonable attitude to take. However, you must realize that you can never abandon learning. It occurs constantly throughout your life, and you are best off if you continue to apply yourself to study wherever you are."

Lloyd sighed. "Yeah, whatever. Man, you just don't let up, do you?"

oOoOoOo

The committee was headed by a clerk from the palace by the name of Gilon. He quickly outlined the topics he thought necessary to address: the repeal of the recent anti-half-elf laws enacted by the pope; searching for older laws, and evaluating whether to repeal them or not; what laws to enact regarding Desian activity; and whether or not to enact laws to protect half-elves.

The first two items, of course, would require that comprehensive lists be made of what laws needed to be addressed. Gilon had already set some clerks under his command search through the law books. They would report tomorrow, he announced, which left the more touchy problems to be discussed.

"What's so complicated about it?" said one young human, who had been freed from the Iselia ranch. "The Desians must be punished for what they have done."

"Yes," said a green-haired Tethe'allian half-elf. "What these Desians have done is hideous. Even as one who as suffered at the hands of humans, I cannot accept what they have done. This is an entirely separate matter from the lifting of laws against those of us that have done nothing. "

"And yet, there are practical matters to consider," Raine said. "Without leaders, the Desians are no longer a unified force. It will be difficult to track down all of those who were involved."

"Indeed," said Devorah, the new leader of the Renegades. She had spoken with Raine several times already. "It may be wise to offer some amount of amnesty to low-ranking ex-Desians, particularly those who turn in their superiors. Many Desians joined out of desperation, not strong ideology."

"We cannot just let this go!" Another human. "These horrific crimes- murderers must be punished!"

Raine heard Lloyd's sharp intake of breath, only audible because she was sitting next to him. "_Murderers must be punished." Wasn't that what Mithos said, _she thought to herself.

There were murmurs of agreement with the man. Lloyd stood up. "What good will punishing the Desians do now? It won't bring back anyone. It won't undo anything. I think instead of concentrating on vengeance, we should be looking to see what we can do to make the future better."

"We cannot leave them to start more trouble," someone said.

"Exactly," said Devorah. "Though the five Desian Cardinals are dead, there are still enough high-ranking Desians left to be a threat. They could still organize. Catching them should be our top priority. However, I suspect many Desians would jump at the chance to live a more peaceful life, even to make amends for their actions. It would be wiser to leave them be than to force them into hiding, back into that desperation that made them join the Desians in the first place."

"That's fine for you to say," said an elderly human man, "But what of those of us who have suffered all their lives because of the Desians? How can you possibly begin to understand-"

"Young man," Devorah interrupted, "I have devoted the past three hundred years of my life to fighting Cruxis and the Desians. I have seen my comrades die at the hands of the Desians so many times I can no longer begin to count them. But I say that peace is more important than vengeance."

"But many humans have serious grievances against the Desians," said the green-haired half-elf. "To ask them to forgive the Desians at the same time as to accept blameless half-elves as equals... I think those who understandably balk at the former might out of spite not accept the later either."

"And many half-elves have serious grievances against many humans," another half-elf countered. "Why should we be so quick to forgive those who have rejected us, and reject those of our own blood?"

"You're comparing how humans have treated half-elves to the atrocities of the Desians?" demanded a rail-thin human man.

"Will everyone stop fighting already?" yelled Lloyd.

"This isn't fighting, this is discussion," said the thin man.

"Regardless, accusations of this sort will get us nowhere," Raine said. "If everyone continues to hold grudges, the world will never be at peace.

The words didn't really help. Over the next few hours, the same argument in different words repeated itself over, and over, and over. After awhile, most of the people who seemed sensible and intelligent were more or less agreeing on the same plan, with minor quibbles over details: Desians above some yet to be determined rank were to be executed; those below that rank were to be allowed to live freely, with some restrictions. There still needed to be discussion about what exactly those restrictions would be. Most people thought that having to inform authorities of their whereabouts and state of employment was appropriate. Some wanted some of the anti-half-elf laws that were soon to be repealed, to still apply to ex-Desians: laws against owning property, holding certain governmental positions, and so forth. More recent Desian activity, of course, would still be a treasonous offense. Most of the people present, though, were neither sensible nor intelligent in Raine's opinion. There was rather a lot of pointless arguing.

Eventually, they all took a short break for lunch. When they returned, Gilon announced that the first batch of laws to be reviewed was ready.

It was both fascinating and horrifying, the laws that restricted half-elves in Tethe'alla. Of course, as Raine had experienced first-hand, the punishment for just about any crime was execution- usually without a trial. Half-elves could not own land, and any wealth they acquired in excess of 100,000 gald could be confiscated. They were excluded from any aid the Church of Martel distributed. They couldn't get married (as marriages could only take place in the Church; an exception was made for Mizuho, but there was no exception for half-elves.) Half-elves could not inherit from human parents; the same went for quarter-elves and eighth-elves, who were legally classified as half-elves anyway (those who had fifteen human great-great grandparents were considered human enough for most purposes, but it took thirty-one human great-great-great grandparents to inherit aristocratic titles.)

Of course, many laws against half-elves were actually laws enforcing the rigid Tethe'allian class system; half-elves were simply at the bottom. Raine suspected that dealing with those properly would require at least partially dismantling the class system; the humans of Sylvarant didn't fit very well in it either, so it was rather inevitable that it would crumble. It was all very well to say that half-elves would no longer be executed for all crimes without trial; but then, how should they be treated? The laws treated humans differently depending on their social status; humans who owned no land or other significant wealth were treated little better than half-elves, while the highest-ranked nobles could get away with just about anything, as long as the victim was of a low enough class. If Regal had put up a legal fight, Raine reflected, he could probably have gotten out of jail long ago, particularly given the extenuating circumstances. Even offenses against other nobles were generally met with house-arrest and long trials.

That would probably have to change.

For the time being, though, half-elves (and the lowest ranks of humans) would be treated as small property owners currently were, as far as the legal system went. Most of the rest of the laws against half-elves- the curfews, the travel restrictions, the laws forbidding the carrying of weapons, the restrictions on where they could live, the list went on- were easily disposed of.

oOoOoOo

Devorah invited Raine to dinner, after the meeting was over. Genis and Lloyd returned to Zelos's mansion, while Devorah and Raine headed to a small restaurant that Devorah knew would serve half-elves; most of them didn't.

"I wonder if a law forcing this sort of establishment to serve half-elves would be effective," Devorah said.

"Mmm. It might cause resentment. You can't legislate people's hearts."

"Indeed." Devorah sighed. "I'm worried. While the Renegades were not as, well, I mean, while our mission was not explicitly anti-human, such feelings still run strong. Yuan's parting words- I don't know how much people will pay attention. We've existed for a thousand years, and never had an official position on relations between half-elves and humans. Apparently Yuan felt that an official position either way would jeopardize the mission."

"He certainly seemed ruthless."

Devorah nodded. "Yes. But effective. Being ruthless was the only way for such a small force to oppose Cruxis."

"Do you regard us as having been ruthless, then?"

Devorah looked surprised, then smiled. "Well, then, either ruthless, or very, very lucky. Colette wasn't the first Chosen to find out the truth and then work against Cruxis, you know."

"Really? So why didn't..."

"Well, they all tended to die rather quickly," Devorah said.

"Oh."

Raine reflected on all the close calls during their journey, and shuddered.

"Raine? If you don't mind my asking, how old are you?"

"What? Oh, it's fine. I'm twenty-three."

"So young!"

"I suppose so. I gather you're... quite a lot older than I am."

"Three hundred and seventy six damned years."

"It's hard for me to imagine. Maybe it's because I've spent so long among humans."

"Girl, when you're three hundred and seventy six, twenty years is a blip. No, no, when I was twenty three, I could barely even imagine being as old as one hundred. Even to a human child, as young as twenty seems impossibly old."

"Is this... Do you think this sort of thing is part of the reason humans don't trust half-elves? Because we live so long?"

Devorah nodded. "In truth, I don't think that humans and half-elves will ever live together fully. Perhaps we can live peacefully side by side, but... well, most half-elves become wary of befriending humans, after they reach one hundred years or so. It's maddening, the way they keep dying on you."

Raine shook her head. "I would never regret becoming friends with humans."

"Did I say anything about regret? No, no, humans make wonderful friends, while they live. It's just, sometimes, one wants someone who has a chance of sticking around more than sixty years. Of course," Devorah smiled sadly, "it's only a chance, particularly in my line of work. Steel or magic will kill half-elves just as easily as it will kill humans."

"What about full elves?" Raine asked.

"You ever tried talking to them? Just talking?"

"Well, no..."

"They're... I just don't understand them, and I've never met a half-elf who did. Don't know how to describe it. They... they live so slowly. Don't like change or new ideas, much. Tell the same stories over and over. Oh, you get the occasional elf who thinks more like a human- they're usually the ones that go and make folks like us. But on the whole- well, it's easy to see why half-elves went and left the elves in the first place."

Raine nodded. "Yes, I can... AAAH!"

An arrow flew right past her nose, arrow lodging itself in the wall. There was a note attached to it. Raine pulled it off the arrow carefully, and read it.

_Death to the blood-traitors. You are being watched. Hail Lord Yggdrassil. Glory to the coming age of half-elves. _


	7. A Discussion

Woo, another chapter up. Calculus final exam and then Harry Potter coming out the next day made for a few days of completely ignoring the fic. Also I have been plotting the middle out more carefully, which is taking some time but should make for a better story.

By the way, as this chapter makes clear, this fic assumes the ending with Zelos as Lloyd's "soulmate".

Also: the pairings status of this fic has changed from "uh, none, really," to "I'm not telling!".

* * *

"This is very worrying," Zelos heard Raine say as he entered his house, after having had dinner with some church officials.

"It's not very surprising though," said a vaugly familiar female voice.

"Yeah, but that they're targeting Raine is pretty disturbing," Sheena said, "even if it's to be expected."

"Never fear, ladies," Zelos said, swaggering into the living room, "the great Zelos Wilder has arrived to protect you all."

Raine, Sheena, Lloyd, and a dark-haired woman who he recognized but couldn't quite place looked up at him.

"Uh, Zelos? Did you just call me a lady?" Lloyd asked.

"Actually, I was competely ignoring your presence," Zelos said. "So what's up?"

"This," Raine said, handing him a piece of paper.

"I'm sorry," Zelos said to the third woman as he took the note, "I'm sure I'm seen you before, but I don't think I ever caught your name." He gave his most charming smile.

The woman raised an eyebrow. "General Devorah of the Renegades at your service," she said, extending her right hand as if to shake his.

He took her hand in his and bent low over it, barely grazing his lips on the back of her hand. "I'm glad to meet a gorgeous lady such as yourself."

"I see your reputation is well founded, Chosen," said Devorah as she withdrew her hand, giving him what she probably meant to be a withering look. But she couldn't keep the smile out of her eyes, Zelos noted with satisfaction.

"Zelos..." Raine said.

"Right, right, the note." Zelos read the brief missive. "Blood-traitors, huh? So who sent you this charming message?"

"Desians, probably," Sheena said. "Apparently it was delivered on this," she said, indicating a crossbow bolt. "I recognize them from the human ranches."

"Damn. Don't they realize that Yggdrassil is, like, dead and stuff?"

"There's no way he could have come back!" Lloyd said.

"The two most likely possibilities," Devorah said, "are either that some Desians believe that Yggdrassil was not killed, or that even though he is dead they honor him and plan to continue his plans- at least, what he told them his plans were."

"I'll see what our agents have observed regarding Desian activity," Sheena said.

"We've also got people looking in to that," Devorah said. "We may wish to contract with Mizuho for additional information, however."

Sheena nodded. "I'm sure we can work out a deal."

"Sheena," Raine said, "would you say this shot was intended to miss me?"

"Probably," Sheena said. "It says you're being watched- that says to me that this is a threat, not an actual murder attempt."

"We don't know which one of us it was meant for," Devorah said. "As the new leader of the Renegades, I could easily have been the target."

"Hey, it says blood traitors, not blood traitor, right?" Zelos said. "Maybe it was for both of you?"

"But nobody knew ahead of time we'd be together," Raine said. "We only decided it ourselves directly beforehand."

"Well, the note could have been written spur of the moment," speculated Devorah. "Perhaps they were following one of us, and took advantage of the moment to deliver their, ah, message, to both of us."

"Mmmm," Raine said.

The front door closed with a bang, and Genis walked into the living room.

"Genis!" Raine said, rising to embrace her brother. "Thank goodness you're safe!"

"Gaah! What's with you, Raine? I was just at the castle library!"

"She was worried about you, brat," Zelos said.

"Yeah, after that note..." Lloyd said.

They quickly filled Genis in on the situation.

"That's... that's awful!" Genis said.

"We must all be alert," Raine said. "Any of us could be a target."

"Yeah," Devorah said. "When you're trying to change the world, people tend to want to kill you for some reason."

"No kidding," Zelos said.

"Well, I don't think there's anything we can do besides keep our guards up," Devorah said. "I should get back- there's people I should talk to."

"Of course," Raine said. "Thank you for having dinner with me, by the way. I'm... glad to have an older half-elf to talk to."

"I was glad to have your company," Devorah said. "Sheena, I'll speak with you later about a possible deal."

"Sure thing," Sheena said.

"Well, then, good night everyone," Devorah said. She rose, bowed, and left the house.

Raine rose and yawned. "I should be getting to bed. I need to catch up on that sleep," she said.

"Pleasant dreams, beautiful," Zelos said.

"Genis, you should go to bed too."

"But Raine.."

"You need your sleep! Come on. And no staying up all night reading!"

"Fine, fine..." Genis said. "Night, everybody."

"Good night, everyone," Raine said. They went upstairs.

"Uh, yeah, I should go too," Sheena said.

"Dammit! All the hot chicks are leaving us, Lloyd!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Oh, fine. How about 'ravishingly beautiful warrior woman'?"

Sheena glared at Zelos. "Um, anyway, good night, Lloyd." She stared at Lloyd, a barely perceptible blush spreading across her face. With sudden resolution, she darted forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night, Sheena!" Lloyd said.

"What, don't I get a kiss?" Zelos pouted.

"Oh, stuff it, pervert," she said, and walked out the door.

"Love you too, gorgeous!" Zelos yelled after her.

"Man, what is it with you and Sheena?" Lloyd said.

"Oh, she'll recognize me for the stud I am someday," Zelos said.

"...Uh, do you really think that?"

"Hell no. Hopeless case. I gave up a long time ago. I'd have to be a lot more subtle if I actually wanted to get anywhere with her." Zelos paused. "But she's still really hot. 'Specially when she's mad. So hey, I figure, take what I can get, right?"

"Zelos?"

"Yeah?"

"You're weird."

Zelos laughed. "Yeah, you too, bud." He rang a small bell on the end table. Moments later, Sebastian appeared.

"Sir?"

"Yeah, could you bring some brandy? Hey, Lloyd, you want some too?"

"What? But... Uh..."

"I'll take that as a yes. Sebastian, bring two glasses with that."

"Very good, sir." Sebastian left.

"So, Lloyd," Zelos said, moving to sit on the couch Lloyd was sitting on, "how've things been going for you?"

"Okay, I guess," Lloyd said. "I dunno, I feel pretty useless here. I'm not good at any of this stuff."

"Yeah. You still planning on doing that searching for exspheres thing?"

"Yeah. I've been thinking of starting soon. Hey, you still wanna come with me?"

Zelos sighed. "Want to, yeah. Don't know if I can, though. All sorts of stuff I really should do. People seem to think I'm all special and crap. Chosen. You know."

"Yeah," Lloyd said. "Why is that anyway? You'd think people would be happy to just get rid of the position of Chosen, with Cruxis exposed for what it is."

"Yeah, well... you know, people think we're heros, Lloyd. Us. Heros." Zelos shook head. Sebastian returned with a bottle of brandy and two glasses. He set them on the end table and disappeared again.

"So what does that have to do..."

"I mean, people listen to us. All this time being the Chosen, people barely took me seriously. Now I come back and say that it's all a big lie, that it's meaningless, and yet people pay attention to what I'm saying! And, like, I really should use that to help the world. Certainly could use the help." He poured brandy into the two glasses and handed one to Lloyd.

Lloyd looked at the golden liquid with some trepidation. "Wow, Zelos, you... I mean, you seem to be a lot more serious recently."

"Your fault. All that damned good influence rubbing off on me." Zelos said, taking a sip of brandy.

Lloyd hesitantly followed suit, and made a face. "Er, this stuff is..."

"An acquired taste," Zelos said.

"Ah," Lloyd said. He took another hesitant sip. "It's... interesting."

"Heh."

A few minutes passed in silence. Zelos finished his brandy and poured himself another glass.

"Zelos, you okay?" Lloyd said after a bit.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine, I..." Zelos sighed. "Right, you'll probably hear sooner or later anyway."

"Hear what?"

"So pretty much everyone important thinks I should marry Colette."

"...Oh."

"Nothing official, but.. I can see how it's going. They're probably right, too."

"Zelos... you... I mean... you don't have to go along with this, do you?"

"Have to? I could refuse, if that's what you mean. But... well, like I said. They're probably right. Politics here really rests on bonds of blood and marriage. This is probably the best way to get Tethe'alla to treat Sylvarant like an equal. And also, with the Church... I mean, the Church wants Colette to be basically their new leader, but a lot of people here won't want to be led by someone from Sylvarant. If she marries me.. then she's kinda Tethe'allian by proxy, right?"

"Dammit! It's not fair! Why should you and Colette have to get married to each other just because some guys in Tethe'alla want you to?"

"Hey, you're the one that keeps saying you don't understand politics."

"Yeah, I just... It doesn't seem right to me. Colette shouldn't have to marry someone she doesn't want to."

"Nobody's forcing her. She hasn't said a word against it. Hey, maybe she's fallen for my manly charm!"

"Hey Lloyd... you aren't _jealous_, are you?"

"Why would I be jealous? I'm just worried about her, that's all."

"Oh really? No secret feelings of love for our sweet little angel?"

"Well of course I love her, she's like a sister to me!"

"So her innocent beauty does not touch your heart? Harsh, man. Sheena'll be happy though."

"What? Zelos, you're being confusing again."

"Well, I mean, Sheena's got the hots for you, right? So she'll be glad you don't feel _that_ way about Colette."

"Er, if you say so, Zelos."

"I'm serious! Sheena's totally into you! You should make a move on her."

"Make a move?" Lloyd looked skeptical.

"Yeah! Come on, it's a golden opportunity! Don't go wasting it!"

"An opportunity for what?"

"Now you're just being deliberately obtuse."

"I just... don't see the point, that's all."

"Don't see... What are you, blind or something? She's gorgeous, that's the point! Don't tell me you wouldn't love to be kissing those luscious lips, your hands on her ample bos-"

"Zelos!"

"What? Don't tell me you're offended on her behalf now or something."

Lloyd glared at him and took another tentative sip of brandy, completely failing to suppress the grimace it caused.

"Fine, fine. Man, don't you like any girls at all?"

"Look, I just think I have more important things to worry about right now."

"You have no sense of fun."

"Just because I'm not obsessed with girls like you are..."

"Okay, so what about guys?"

"Huh? What about them?"

"Interested in any of them?"

Lloyd looked thoroughly baffled. "Wait, what? But... er.. interested how exactly?"

Zelos shook his head. "Deliberately obtuse."

"What does that mean, anyway?"

"It means that I think you know perfectly well what I'm talking about and you're avoiding the question."

"Yeah, well you're the one that changed the subject."

"I did not- when did I change the subject?"

"We were _talking_ about you getting married to Colette."

"What's there to talk about?"

"There's got to be another way!"

Zelos shrugged. "There's other ways to promote peace. We should use 'em. But an alliance marriage can only help."

"Yeah, but..."

"Look, things will be a whole lot easier this way and I'd rather not do stupid things that increase the risk of war."

Lloyd sighed. "I just want Colette to be happy."

"Yeah, well, she seems to think she'll be happier this way. Maybe you should let her decide that sort of thing for herself?"

Lloyd sat silently glaring out the window for awhile. Zelos didn't attempt further conversation. Eventually, Lloyd announced he was going to bed and left the room.

Zelos glanced at the clock; it was still quite early in the evening. _Enough time for some fun_, he thought to himself, and headed out into the night.


	8. The End of the Begining

I've changed the map a bit, just to call the Houses of Salvation by the right name (they were labeled House of Guidance before) and to reverse the positions of the Asgard House of Salvation and the Palmacosta one.

I hope nobody minds that Arin keeps trying to hijack the story. Seriously, I thought to myself "hey, Zelos probably has a few friends among the aristocracy" and made one up and then he started running all over the story like he owned it or something!

* * *

The most pressing issues were all resolved a few days later. The new division of land was finalized, the basic new Church doctrine was decided upon, and a list was made of all the laws to be repealed.

"It's amazing how fast everything's been dealt with," Zelos commented over dinner.

"It's a good thing, too," Raine said. "Leaving everything hanging for very long would be asking for trouble."

"Yeah, which is why the king pushed everything through so fast. I'm impressed, though, that he managed it."

"I think it was mostly because of you," Colette said. "Everybody's been taking your lead in everything!"

"I guess."

"I'm glad that most of the laws against half-elves are being repealed," Genis said. "I just wonder how much good it will do..."

"Well, it's a good first step. And I think further steps will have to come from sources other than the government. One cannot legislate people's hearts," Raine said.

"Anyway," Zelos said, "Colette is going to address the populace at the Cathedral tomorrow."

"Oh yeah!" Colette said. "I'll do my best, I promise!"

"Wow, talking in front of all those people? Aren't you nervous?" Lloyd said.

"Lloyd, are you worried about me?" Colette said. "It'll be fine!"

"That doesn't sound like a 'no' to me," Genis said quietly.

"Hey, everyone loves Colette," Zelos said. "It'll be great!"

"Do you really think so?" Colette asked Zelos.

"Sure! Come on, cutie, you're the most qualified person in the world right now to talk about Martel. Of course it'll go well."

"Oh! Of course you're right. Hehe. It'll be great! And everywhere else, too."

"Everywhere else?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, after I talk here, I'm going to visit all the major cities and churches and so forth and talk there, all over the new world. And, um, talk there too."

"Wow!" Lloyd said. "That's a lot of public speaking, Colette!"

"Yeah," Colette said nervously. She brightened. "Oh yeah, so, um, would you come with me? I mean... I understand if you have other things to do, but..."

"I'd love to come with you!" Lloyd said.

"Great!" Colette said.

"Sir," Sebastian said, Lord Couglier has arrived, shall I show him in?"

"Huh? What's Arin doing here?" Zelos said. "Well, yeah, show him in."

Arin looked worried as he entered the dining room. "Zelos, I don't know if you already received word, but..."

"Received word of what?" Zelos said.

"My sister just sent me this letter," Arin said, handing Zelos a piece of paper.

"Nimora? What does this have..." he said as he scanned the letter. "_Shit!_"

"What is it?" Lloyd said.

"It's Seles. She's run away from the abbey."

"Unsurprising," Raine said. "Now that it's no longer on an island, escape would be much easier."

"Yeah. Those dipwads at the abbey thought they could hide it from me, apparently. She's been gone three days already," Zelos said before turning to Arin again. "Thank goodness Nimora's studying there. She won't get in trouble for telling you, will she?"

Arin shook his head. "Unlikely. But on the off chance she does, I'm counting on you to swoop down and rescue her, okay?"

"Always willing to assist a damsel in distress."

"Great. Knew I could count on you. And Zelos?"

"Yeah?"

Arin grabbed Zelos's vest and spoke to him with their faces about three inches apart. "Seduce my baby sister and I will cut your balls off with a rusty dagger. Do I make myself quite clear?"

"As crystal." Zelos gulped. "Er, is this before or after you feed me to your uncle's pet dragon?"

"I what?"

"Um. You threatened to feed me to your uncle's pet dragon two years ago if I hit on Nimora."

Arin blinked. "I had entirely forgotten that incident."

"Regardless," Raine interrupted, "I take it that Seles is now on her own?"

"Yeah," Zelos said, "looks like."

"Will she be okay?" Colette asked.

"She seemed pretty strong at the Coliseum," Genis said.

Zelos nodded. "Logic tells me she can take care of herself," he said. "But..."

"Of course you're worried about her!" Colette said. "She's your sister!"

"Yeah."

"Maybe you should go to the abbey and see what you can find out," Raine suggested.

Zelos nodded. "I'll do that... day after tomorrow, I suppose."

"Can't miss the party tomorrow, hmm?" Arin said.

"Yeah. I think people would notice."

"That's when the new borders will be revealed, right?" Genis asked.

"Well officially, yes," Arin said, with a grin. "But those of us with... connections, shall we say," he nodded at Zelos, "haven't had any trouble finding them out early."

"Oh?" Raine asked.

"Ardra's in Iselia! It's all thanks to Lloyd, I swear." Arin said.

"Eh, it was bound to go that way anyway," Zelos said.

"I'm glad things worked out for you," Lloyd said.

"So Arin," Zelos said. "Thanks for telling me about Seles and all, but you could have sent a servant with the letter. Any particular reason you came yourself?"

"Ah, yes, well, actually, I wanted to ask Lloyd if he wanted another sparring session."

"Really?" said Lloyd. "Great! I'd love to!"

Zelos smirked. "Well, you two have fun playing with your swords and getting sweaty then."

Arin glared at Zelos, but grinned.

"Genis," Raine said after Lloyd and Arin had left the room, "would you come with me to the library? There's something I want to discuss with you."

"So," Zelos said to Colette once they were alone.

"Um," she agreed.

"So, uh, the engagement's gonna be announced tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"So I take it you're as overjoyed about it as I am?"

"Oh! Yeah! I'm so happy!" Colette said cheerfully. "It'll be great!"

"Um, Colette? I was being sarcastic."

"Oh," she said.

"Um, did you... I mean, I know you haven't objected at all or anything, but are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes," Colette said determinedly. "If it will help bring peace, I'm happy to do it."

"That's what I thought," Zelos said morosely.

"Zelos! I didn't mean.. I really like you, Zelos! I'm not upset about marrying you at all, I'm looking forward to it!" Her eyes widened. "You're not upset about having to marry me, are you?"

Zelos sighed. "I should have known I'd have to get married sooner or later, but... I was really hoping for 'later'. Or a miraculous escape from my fate."

"Zelos... I... I'm sorry."

"Sorry? What for? It's not your fault."

"I... I know I'm not as pretty as other girls and I'm clumsy and not very smart and you could do a lot better than me, but..."

"Colette! Don't... that's not true, you're gorgeous and you're plenty smart and dammit, please don't start crying!" He stood up and moved over to where she sat, enfolding her into his arms. "Sweetie, It's not you I have a problem with. I mean... here, have a handkerchief..."

Colette blew her nose and looked up at him with teary eyes, but smiled a little. "You didn't say I'm not clumsy."

"Well, saying that would be lying, wouldn't it? I _hate_ giving false praise." Zelos sat down and pulled Colette onto his lap. "I promise you, my reservations have nothing at all to do with you. Except that I'm not good enough for you."

"How can you say that? Zelos, you're just fine! There's nothing wrong with you!"

"Only someone like you could say that."

"Zelos! I'm serious!"

"I know you are," Zelos said wonderingly. "You're an amazing person, Colette. You... you see good in everybody, even a schmuck like me."

"That's because you _are_ good."

"Colette, I'm lazy, irresponsible, cynical, promiscuous..."

"Look at what you've been doing the past few days. That doesn't seem lazy or irresponsible to me. Would a truly cynical or lazy person work so hard for peace?"

"...you didn't say I'm not promiscuous."

"Zelos, you're a _good person_."

"You deserve someone better than me."

Colette shook her head. "We do what we have to do. There's... there's no point in thinking about what could have been." Her eyes strayed to the window, where Lloyd and Arin were intermittently visible.

Zelos followed her gaze. "Lloyd, huh?"

Colette blushed. "It... it's nothing."

"Oh, sweetie." Zelos pulled Colette into a close embrace. "I... I'm sorry I... shit, I..."

"Zelos, it's okay. I'll.." Colette swallowed. "We'll be fine. Right?"

"Yeah. We'll do okay."

They stayed like that for quite some time, listening to the sound of each other breathing.

"Is anyone coming to walk you back to the Cathedral?" Zelos asked after awhile.

"Oh... no, I don't think so. I can go back alone."

"That doesn't sound like the safest idea. When Lloyd and Arin are done, I'll ask Arin to walk you home."

"Okay."

"You should wash your face. I mean..."

"Yeah." Colette got up off Zelos' lap.

Zelos rang for a servant, and asked her to bring water and a towel. She returned with them soon after, and Colette took them gratefully.

"Colette," Zelos said when they were alone again.

"Hmm?"

"I... nothing."

It wasn't too long before Arin and Lloyd came back inside, grinning like idiots.

"Have fun?" Zelos asked.

"You should join us sometime," Arin said. "You shouldn't get out of practice."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I think he's just afraid we'll kick his ass," Lloyd said.

"Hey! I can beat either of you whenever I want!"

"Oh really?"

"I just... don't feel like it right now, okay?"

"Uh huh. Lloyd, I think your observation is dead on."

"Hey!"

"Anyway, I should get going soon."

"Oh yeah, Arin, could you walk Colette home on your way?"

"I'll do it!" Lloyd said.

"Looks like I've been pre-empted," Arin said.

"And I could _so_ kick your ass if I wanted."

"Care to join us next time, then?"

"Yeah, Zelos, I'd like to see you try! This guy is _way_ better than you."

"Gosh, thanks for the vote of confidence, Lloyd."

"Well?"

"Fine. I'll join you next time. Happy?"

Colette yawned.

"Oh, gosh, sorry Colette," Lloyd said. "Here, let's go." He offered her his arm.

She took it and leaned against him. "Thanks, Lloyd."

"Hey," he said, "what else are friends for?"


End file.
